


Lover, Please stay. //kuroo x kenma

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: its a hanahaki disease au,, it might be kinda upsetting but im gonna update as much as i can.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings of love disappear along with the petals. 

"Kenma, wake up." Kuroo shook the other up slightly, what happened last night. 

All Kuroo could recall was Kenma mewling and crying out loudly underneath him. They were both drunk, what had they done? 

".... hey." Kenma rolled over, nuzzling into the other's chest, sighing out. He was aware of what happened, he let it happen... he didn't care what happened, as long as it pleased Kuroo. Kuroo pushed him off, "Kenma, what happened." Kuroo looked at him wide-eyed, panicky as well. "W...We had sex." Kenma tilted his head, he knew Kuroo would be too hammered to remember, as if he'd want to remember. 

it was so heated, all Kenma could remember was Kuroo's short grunts of pleasure, he needed more, he wanted all of Kuroo, he wanted to feel the way he did last night.

"Oh, well then." Kuroo shrugged it off, Kenma knew he wouldn't care about it, it probably meant nothing to him. He was dating that guy with the glasses from Karasuno, so it was just a one night stand. Stupid Kuroo.

-

"I'll see you soon Kuroo." Kenma hugged Kuroo tightly, he knew this day would come. Kuroo was off to university, where he could forget about Kenma's existence. "Visit me when you can." Kuroo smiled softly, hugging him back. Kenma drunk in his scent, savoring it. When it came to Kuroo leaving Kenma couldn't handle it, he knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere without Kuroo there to help him, he knew he'd have to order food by himself one day, he must have been such a burden to Kuroo. A few months later Kenma found himself reading a book, Kuroo hadn't texted him at all, Kenma knew he'd forget about him sooner or later. He had something lodged in his throat, he couldn't get it out, he had volleyball practice in five minutes. 'Kenma your health doesn't matter, just go and get ready.' he repeated in his head, tying his thick hair back with ease, making his way to the club room. 

"Kenma!" Yamamoto chimed, bouncing into the clubroom. "..Hey," Kenma responded, throatily. "Kenma? Are you okay? You sound sick." Lev looked down at him, tilting his head. "He's right Kenma, you sound ill." Yamamoto backed him up, "I-I'm fine." Kenma mumbled, throat still scratchy. Something was up, he felt like he was going to be sick. "I j-just need to use the bathroom," Kenma added before darting off to the bathroom. It came up, slowly and painfully.

 

two pastel pink rose petals.


	2. Lover, please stay. // Kuroo x Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of like a group chat filler?

The og volleybois

 

Yamameme: Kuroo Kenma’s dying just thought you should know  
PapiKuroo: what? Are you sure it’s just not a cold, he’ll be okay.  
Kenmakitten: Surprisingly I’m still in this group chat and Kuroo I’m so glad you care about my health, despite you haven't even bothered to text me for the past what, three months. 

 

Kenmakitten has left the chat

 

PapiKuroo: Um????? Have I upset him or something?  
YakulovesLev: I mean, ever since you started dating the glasses guy from Karasuno, Kenma stopped being as social as he was, I’ve caught him in the clubroom crying before.  
LevlovesYaku: YAKU YOU KEPT YOUR NAME!!!!  
YakulovesLev: It requires me to put my email in and I refuse to do that. 

 

PapiKuroo has left the chat

 

\---  
Incoming call from PapiKuroo

“Kenma?? What’s up with you.”

It was too late for Kuroo to apologise, Kenma was crying loudly, dry heaving, choking on the petals.

“I..I.. cant-t breath..” Kenma sobbed out, continuing to choke, the thorns stabbing the pretty boys neck. It fucking hurt, it hurt so so fucking badly. Kuroo regretted doubting Kenma, his heart was beating itself up hearing him, his childhood best friend, a mess. “Kenma I’m so sorry..” Kuroo apologised, panicking. Kenma couldn’t respond, a few more chokes he could get this out, or he thought he could.

The line went quiet, after one last loud choke for air from Kenma. Kenma was sprawled on the floor, flower petals all over the floor, unconscious.

“Kenma?” Kuroo cried out. He couldn't leave it any longer, he needed to go back. 

 

Kuroo called a taxi instantly, not caring how much it would cost him, he needed to get to Kenma before it was too late. After about an hour of travelling, Kuroo reached the other's apartment, knowing where his spare key would be. He let himself in. 

 

"Kenma??? Where are you?" 

and then he saw him, the flowers laced with blood, surrounding the other. 

Oh damn Kuroo, you fucked up.


	3. Lover, Please stay. //kuroo x kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shitty filler

It was currently 4 am. Kuroo was restless and full of regret.   
"Why didn't I notice sooner..." He sobbed, looking at his almost lifeless lover, attached by at least 12 wires to a ventilator. Kenma's heartbeat was ringing in Kuroo's ears. It's all he could hear, the goddamn speed of it. He couldn't let Kenma go right this moment, he'd live with the regret for the rest of his life. 

"Kuroo Testurou?" A doctor approached the man, Kuroo's head slowly turning, facing the doctor. "We've had a look over Kenma and we've come to find out he has an extremely rare case of Hanahaki disease. We're extremely sorry, but there are ways to fix this." the doctor said in an apologetic tone. "What... What's hanahaki disease?" Kuroo stuttered out, looking up, hopelessly. "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love, he can die from this if it's left untreated. There are only two ways we can get rid of this though, through surgery, but he will never be able to fall in love again or if the other person's feelings are returned."

Kuroo couldn't even get his words out, but at that, Kenma woke up and the doctor had gone. "Kuroo...?" The smaller other responded, coughing softly. 

"I'm glad you're alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this keeps getting worse but i promise fluff will be coming soon~ <3  
> merry christmas guys! (or whatever you celebrate stay safe and have fun)


End file.
